Gaze (ability)
, a branch of the Gaze abilities.]] '''Gaze' , also known as Glance or Glowing Eyes , is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It usually inflicts a status effect, normally Paralyze, to a character. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Gaze is an enemy ability used by various enemies and has differing effects. Gaze used Deepeyes, Evil Eye, Bigeyes, and Vampire inflicts Paralyze. Gaze used by Evil Eye, Earth Medusa, Medusa, and Basilisk inflicts Paralyze and Poison. Gaze used by Death Eye inflicts Death and Blind. Final Fantasy III Glare comes in three different versions. One version can inflict Petrify, while another can inflict Sleep, and the last can inflict Confuse. None of them inflicts any damage to the target. Final Fantasy IV Gaze (originally called Glance) is an enemy ability used by Bloody Eye. It has one in three chance of inflicting either Confuse, Sleep, or Paralyze. Lunar Titan's version of Gaze, it inflicts Gradual Petrify. Calcabrina can use this ability. Final Fantasy VI Gaze is an enemy ability exclusive to Plague in the ''Advance remake. It inflicts Confuse to one target. Glare is used by Outcast, which inflicts Blind to one target. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy IX Glowing Eyes is an ability used by Hecteyes. It inflicts Sleep on one character. Final Fantasy X Gaze is an enemy ability used by Sin's head. It inflicts massive non-elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Several enemy abilities are referred to as Gaze attacks. These attacks are only effective if the user and the target are facing each other. Notably, the Hecteyes genus does not have to be "facing" its target, as it has eyes on all sides. Final Fantasy XII Phantasmal Gaze is an enemy ability that can Confuse all party members in range. It is used by Ahriman, Bogey, Cubus, Etherian, Feral Croc, Foobar, Hecteyes, Jelly, Melt, Necrofiend, Oiling, and Orthros. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Devil Gaze is an enemy ability used by Floateye that inflicts Silence and Darkness in an area two spaces in front of the monster. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bewitching Gaze and Demonic Gaze are enemy abilities used by the Ahriman and Plague. Bewitching Gaze inflicts Charm and Slow, while Demonic Gaze inflicts Confusion, but both abilities will automatically miss if the target is not facing the enemy. Evil Gaze is an ability usable by the Elementalist job. It deals Dark damage and may inflict Confuse. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Gaze is an enemy ability used by Lamia and Naga. It inflicts Confusion to a single party member. The Final Fantasy Legend Gaze is an ability that has 10 uses and inflicts Curse to a group of enemies. This ability is used by Medusa, Seeker, Watcher, Wraith, BlackCat, Evil Eye, Scylla, Beholder, Ghost, Lilith, Nike, Basilisk, DarkRose, Ganesha, Athtalot, Lamia, Vampire, and Ashura. Final Fantasy Legend II Gaze is a status inflicting ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Curs to one group of enemies. This ability can be used by Athtalot, Beholder, Big Eye, BlackCat, Evil Eye, Gazer, Ghost, Nitemare, and Watcher. Final Fantasy Legend III There are two version of Gaze, the first version inflicts Para to one enemy and the second inflicts Curse to one enemy. This ability is used by Big Eye, Evil Eye, GreyWolf, Snake, Typhoon, Serpent, EvilMask, Tempest, Romulus, Ashura, and Dahak. X-Gaze can inflict Fatal to one enemy. Serpent and Garuda can use this attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Void Prisoner and the Carbuncle can use this ability. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Glare is the ability used by the summon Calcabrina. When summoned, Calcabrina uses Glare to cancel the opponent's Break status and brings their Bravery to 0. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Gaze is an active magic ability that inflicts neutral magical damage and Confusion on a single target for 4 AP. It can be used by Ahriman, Death Searcher, Dramut, and Mimic Queen. It is also an enemy ability used by Mimic Queen. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game A card depicting Medusa is able to use Gaze as its ability. For the discard of another Medusa card, as long as she is the player's Forward the opponent's Forwards cannot attack or block for the rest of the turn. Gallery FFI Gaze PS.png|Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Gaze 2 PS.png|Gaze (Pyrolisk/Medusa version) in the original Final Fantasy (PS). FFI_Gaze.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI Gaze GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA) (Catoblepas version). FFI PSP Gaze.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFI PSP Gaze 2.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP) (Catoblepas version). FFII Gaze5 PS.png|Gaze5 in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Gaze5 GBA.png|Gaze5 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Gaze V.png|Gaze V in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFIII NES Glare.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIV Glance.png|Glance in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIVDS Glare.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIVDS Gaze.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Gaze Blood Eye FFIV iOs.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Glare.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Gaze.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Glare.png|Glare in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). VIICC Glare.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFX Gaze.png|Final Fantasy X. FFTA2 Glare.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFMQ Gaze.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLII Gaze.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Gaze.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFD Gaze.jpg|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFD Glare.png|Glare in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. D012Calcabrina.jpg|''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFRK Gaze.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Gaze.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Gaze.png|World of Final Fantasy. Category:Status enemy abilities